El lado oscuro
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa. Yaoi ZoxLu
1. Chapter 1

**El lado oscuro.**

Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa. Yaoi ZoxLu

Drama/romance/accion aventura/angost.

Buenas a todos n0n soy Kakushi Miko y es mi primer fics en One Piece, pero el primero en fanfiction. Adoro la serie, tan chistosita, Luffy es tan mono n-n y Zoro tan lindo n//n por eso creo que estos dos deberían estar juntos, y pobre del idiota que quiera separarlos ò.o bueno, gracias por leerme y espero que disfruten de la historia.

Aclaraciones: One Piece no es de mi propiedad -.- pero si lo fuera me quedaría con el lindo de Zoro º¬º. Otra cosa, de esta serie yo solo la vi hasta el episodio en que Luffy se propone hacer que Chopper se una a su tripulación, hasta allí llegue en la historia, estúpido Cartoon Network que no pasa la serie completa ¬¬ y por lo que e leído de otros fics y paginas, él se les une y otra chica mas que no se como se llama ahora, Robin o algo parecido, así que si encuentran algún error en la historia de los personajes o sus personalidades sepan disculpar y si quieren pueden aportar sus datos. No e visto ovas ni nada en especial, solo la serie u.u gracias por leerme.

ººººº

Era una noche bastante calmada en una pequeña ciudad costera cerca de la Gran Linea, lastima que un chico con sombrero de paja no le prestaba demasiada atención.

El y su tripulación de amigos habían desembarcado en ese sitio, para descansar un poco del mar y a comprar vieres para el gran viaje.

No hacia falta decir que venían de su ultima pelea con los piratas del Grupo de los barrocos o como fuera que se llamasen. Había sido difícil, pero al final lograron ayudar a Vivi con el problema de su reinado y ahora estaban en paz y agradecidos con el grupo piratas.

Si, habían triunfado una vez mas. Pero los últimos días no les estaba yendo muy bien. Chopper se sumo a la tripulación del sombrero de paja y ahora contaban con un excelente medico. Pero ahora el espacio en Going Merry como que se había ido achicando ahora que albergaba a tanta gente y criaturas (Miko: Eso va mas por Usopp que por Chopper XD)

Empezaba a haber un poco de fricción entre todos allí tan juntos, que estaba algo cansados por navegar días y días. Después de algunas pequeñas explosiones de caracteres, su capitán, con su perpetua sonrisa, diviso tierra.

Ya en tierra firme todos se calmaron un poco mas, decidiendo que pasarían unos días alli antes de volver con el viaje.

-.-Horas antes-.-

Un gran alboroto se formaba en el comedor de la posada donde se alojaron los piratas del sombrero de paja. Para suerte de los pobres empleados, Sanji les había dado una mano en la cocina. Nami, un poco mas apartada del grupo de comilones, estaba muy concentrada calculando los gastos que harían en la ciudad.

En la mesa del centro todos se peleaban por una ración. Aparecía una batalla campal, ya que su capitán no esperaba a que nadie se sirviera primero.

Sanji también estaba en una mesa mas alejada observando divertido la pelea mientras toma a tragos una copa de vino.

-Ah... pero que bien comí.-comento muy satisfecho Luffy palmeándose la barriga que sorprendentemente no estaba hinchada para la cantidad de alimento que ingirió. Los otros también suspiraron.

-Que bien que estén satisfechos, por que ya se gastaron como 110 moras por esta noche.-informo Nami un poco molesta, mostrándoles las hojas de cálculos, que nadie se fijo.

-No te preocupes mi pelirroja que yo me encargare en todo lo que tenga que ver con la comida, incluida la paga.-Sanji tenia los ojos en forma de corazón, a lo que ella solo gruño fastidiada.

Luffy se reía de la escena cómica de cómo el rubio era ignorado por su enamorada, hasta que noto que su compañero Zoro no estaba con ellos. Volteo por todas partes buscándolo. Le encontró sentado afuera en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, las tres katanas a su lado apoyadas en la pared. Se acerco a el, se agacho a su altura.-Oye Zoro, no vienes a comer?

-No.-dijo algo tajante, tratando de volver a dormir. Últimamente no había podido tomar sus siestas matutinas por culpa de las peleas en el Merry, y eso era algo que lo ponía de mal humor.

-Creo que todavía debe quedar algo por allí.-continuo el chico de goma dudoso, sin haber escuchado lo que le había dicho.-Talvez encuentre algo para ti.

-Que bien.-esperaba que el capitán se fuera de una vez para poder descansar tranquilo. Pero sintió la molesta sensación de que lo observaban. Abrió un ojo y efectivamente todavía seguí el chico allí.

-Estas bien Zoro? Te noto malhumorado.-le pregunto con inocencia.

-En serio?-contesto sarcástico el peliverde. La verdad le agradaba su compañía, pero a veces podía llegar a ser bastante pesado, nunca entendiendo indirectas. Y encima que hoy no estaba para ser paciente con el chico de goma.

-Quieres que te traiga algo para tomar?-le pregunto con grandes ojos Luffy al espadachín.

-No.

-Alguna otra cosa?

-No.

-Quieres hablar de algo?

-No.-dijo ya molesto de tanta pregunta. Con la venita saltándole en la frente.

-Entonces que quieres?- pero Zoro no le contesto, esperando que se fuera por si mismo, cosa que no hizo. Y para peor empezó a sacudirle del hombro y llamarlo mas fuerte.-Zoro? Zoooooroooo? Estas despierto? Eh? Eh? Zoro?!

-Ya! Lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz de una maldita vez!-dijo casi gritando.-Que no ves cuando alguien quiere que lo dejes en paz?! Porque tienes que ser siempre tan molesto?! Lo que quiero es que no te me acerques y que me dejes solo!

Luffy se quedo sin habla, nunca el espadachín se había molestado con el y gritado de esa forma. Zoro sin mirarlo se levanto y se marcho a un lugar mas silencio para poder descansar. El chico de goma solo lo vio alejarse, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Luffy?-murmuro Nami que se había acercado de improviso y escuchado todo. Le pareció ver un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de su capitán. Se apresuro a decir algo.-No... no te preocupes por eso, Zoro esta cansado, no lo decía en serio.-dijo sonriendo como si no fuera tal cosa.

Luffy le dio una falsa sonrisa para no preocuparla.-Si, lo se... y es una linda noche para desperdiciar, creo que voy a caminar un rato por ahí.-le dijo sin verla.

-Luffy...-le llamo Nami, pero el chico no se volteo. Nami se quedo en silencio, la sonrisa que le había dado le pareció un tanto forzada. Ella lo vio alejarse por la calle, no sabiendo si debía ir con el o no.

El chico de pelo negro siguió caminando solo por la calle ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Estaba bastante silencioso esa noche, con el suave sonido de la brisa marítima.

Suspiro dirigiéndose al cielo. Se sentía un poco extraño, como herido. Acaso para Zoro siempre era molesto? Se pregunto a si mismo sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Bueno, el sabia que a veces era algo distraído e impulsivo, pero se las había arreglado bien así desde que abandono su villa dentro de un barril flotando en el mar.

Además, por que debía de importarle lo que le dijera él? Bueno, si era su compañero y su mejor amigo. Desde que lo conoció allí atado en ese poste sintió algo por el, respeto. Un respeto parecido al que tenia por Shank. El hombre había aceptado pasar un mes allí para ayudar a esa niña y a su madre, eso era algo que no muchos abrían estado dispuestos a hacer.

Zoro había sido uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tenía en la vida para ser sinceros, antes de que conociera al resto de la tripulación.

De pequeño, los demás chicos siempre se burlaron de el, por ser tan soñador y espontáneo. A veces solía sentirse triste por eso. Pero con Shank todo cambio, el le enseño que es posible soportar cualquier cosa que te caiga encima con una sonrisa. Y por la promesa que le hizo, por luchar por su sueño que entreno arduamente para aprender a controlar sus poderes de la fruta que se comió. Después de la partida de Shank volvió a estar solo de nuevo, ahora los demás lo trataron de fenómeno, pero cuando se ponía triste siempre pensaba en su promesa, y así conseguía que la tristeza se fuera de el.

Pero su relación con Zoro llego a ser algo mas cercano. Algo mas profundo. Si le importaba lo que dijera de el, le importaba mucho, aunque ni el mismo se diera cuenta aun.

Sonrió soltando una risita.-Zoro estaba cansado, eso es todo. El jamás diría nada que pudiera lastimarme.

-En verdad?-le contesto una voz femenina de ninguna parte.

-Eh? Quien dijo eso?... o es que estoy alucinando?-dijo Luffy en voz alta mirando para todos lados de la vía. Los faroles estaban apagados pero la luna proveyó de un poco de visibilidad, dando un aspecto fantasmagórico al paisaje. De un callejón oscuro de sombras una persona emergió a paso parsimonioso, con el sonido retumbando como un eco, deteniéndose enfrente de el.

Era una mujer delgada con una falda corta negra. Unos zapatos negros también, y una blusa sin mangas violeta. Pelo castaño obscurecido y unos ojos de un violeta intenso. Sus rasgos faciales finos y delicados, como si de una delicada estatua se tratase, y unos labios rojos como la sangre.

El sombrero de paja se quedo un poco impresionado por la confianza que esa mujer despedía, pero luego volvió a su forma común de ser.-Te conozco de algún lado?

La mujer exhibió una media sonrisa.-No, pero yo si te conozco a ti, Monkey D. Luffy.

-En serio? Y de donde?

-Pues de los carteles de Se Busca, que no sabes que eres muy famoso?

-... es que no me paro a leer lo que ponen en los carteles muy a menudo.-mostró una gran sonrisa tonta., rascándose la nuca.

La mujer soltó ahora una pequeña risita divertida.-Eres tan gracioso, y también muy lindo.-ella empezó a acercarse.-Mi nombre en Kagi, y te e estado vigilando hace un tiempo.

Luffy se quedo en su lugar ahora un poco mas serio, pero no dijo nada. Dejo que Kagi estuviera a unos pasos de el. Ella observándolo de arriba abajo, complacida.-Desde que te vi en los carteles, siempre me has parecido muy lindo Luffy.-su voz tomo un tono mas bajo e insinuante.-Hice un largo viaje hasta aquí para ver y para proponerte algo.

-Que cosa?-Luffy no sonreía.

-Que seas mi compañero.-ella presiono su dedo índice en el mentón de Luffy, paseándolo por la línea de la mandíbula y deslizándose por el cuello hasta terminar en su pecho. Inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo de reojo en un gesto encantador.

-Acaso tu también eres pirata?

-Podría decirse que si.-entrecerró los ojos, tratando de seducir el chico pero la mirada de Luffy era impasible y tranquila.-Que me dices, Luffy? Te gustaría ser mi compañero de aventuras?

Se aproximo de tal modo que unos pocos centímetros mas y podían haberse tocado las puntas de sus narices. Ella entreabrió los labios. La mirada del chico estaba ensombrecida por su sombrero. Para sorpresa de Kagi, Luffy tomo su mano y la aparto de si suavemente.-Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo compañeros y tripulación. Así que creo que no.

La mujer quedo desconcertada, sin poder comprender lo que le dijo. Como era que le había dicho que no? era imposible, a ella nadie le decía no, nadie. Luffy tranquilamente se dio media vuelta, ya listo para volver con sus amigos.

-Luffy, no me puedes rechazar así, nadie lo hace!-grito Kagi indignada y furiosa.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todos.-le contesto viéndola de costado.

-Tu no entiendes, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y lo que quiero ahora... es a ti!-y de repente los ojos de Kagi empezaron a brillar.

Luffy tubo que detenerse porque de todas partes salieron hombres que se le rodearon en circulo, tratando de atraparlo. Claro que el no se quedo impasible a esto, y se puso a pelear. Mientras los derribaba un detalle le extraño, los hombres no emitían ninguna queja ni maldición cuando los golpeaba, es mas, parecían actuar como si de títeres se tratasen en vez de personas.

Usando sus poderes estiro una de sus piernas, pateando a un gran grupo que corrían hacia el. Este movimiento ocasiono que su sombrero de paja se le cayera de su cabeza. Y por eso Luffy fue que se distrajo, queriendo recuperarlo, y dos tipos le sujetaron de los brazos.

Podría haberse salido del agarre con facilidad pero no pudo hacerlo. Porque la mujer se le había acercado y le apoyo la mano en el pecho. No entendió que era lo que hacia, pero pronto una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo en ese momento que le impido aun el mas pequeño movimiento.

Era como si estuviera buscando algo dentro de el, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"_Donde esta? Tiene que estar en alguna parte."_ se decía Kagi concentrada. Buscando el punto mas frágil en el alma del chico de goma. _"Es imposible que no exista la oscuridad en el. Aunque aya comido una fruta del diablo sigue siendo humano, y los humanos son muy vulnerables al mal."_

De pronto Luffy comenzó a sentir como una poderosa sensación de pesadez le embargaba el cuerpo y la melancolía nublaba su mente. Sus ojos se le cerraban, volviéndolo todo negro. "Algo me esta haciendo, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo, necesito la ayuda de alguien... pero quien vendría en este momento? Si nadie sabe que estoy aquí... porque todos están muy ocupados en otra cosa para acordarse de mi... por que ahora... estoy solo..."

Kagi se concentro y encontró lo que quería, pudiendo sentir toda la tristeza, todo el dolor y toda la desesperación que se encontraba en el fondo del corazón de Luffy. Obligándole a rememorar todos esos momentos dolorosos que tanto le había costado superar. Quedando atrapado en ellos.

Con los ojos cerrados, se vio a si mismo de niño sentado en un rincón con la cara apoyada en sus piernas. Una voz susurraba en su cabeza, lenta y sugestivamente.

"_Tu padre abandono a tu madre cuando ella estaba embarazada de ti, y ella murió cuando naciste Luffy. Una amiga de ella fue quien te crió, pero siempre te haz culpado por eso."_

Cuando Shank le había salvado del monstruo marino a costa de su propio brazo.

"_De no ser por tu terquedad, Shank no habría tenido que sacrificarse de esa forma."_

Y cada momento en que había metido en dificultades a sus amigos.

"_Un capitán es responsable de todo lo que le suceda a su tripulación."_

"Porque tienes que ser siempre tan molesto?! Lo que quiero es que no te me acerques y que me dejes solo!"

"_Zoro..."_

Dejo que su cuerpo se aflojara lentamente. Y los otros hombres también lo soltaron. La mujer sonrió maliciosamente. Había conseguido lo que quería.

El corazón de Luffy.

**Continuara...**

Que tal? me pase o estuve bien o.o porque a mi si me gusto como me quedo.

Que le pasara a Luffy? Pobresito T.T tambien lo quiero.

Zoro: de que estas ablando? Que le paso a Luffy? ¬¬

Miko: a... nada nnU

Zoro: hn ¬¬ eso espero, por tu propio bien.

Miko: o.oU gulp.

Bueno esto es todo. Reviews? Aunque sea uno chico, para confirmar que han leeido.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**El lado oscuro.**

Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa.

Drama/romance/accion aventura/angost.

Segundo capi! SI! n0n como andan ustedes? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy estudiando u.ù suerte que ya tenia el capi escrito hacia rato, pero tenia que revisarlo y ver si podía corregirlo, hice lo que pude, porque a veces soy bastante distraída ¬¬U y no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Muchas gracias por su comentarios, en verdad me alegraron el corazon n/n y por apuntar CADA uno de mis errores nnU espero que el capi les guste. Tengan piedad, trate de apegarme a la personalidad de los personajes y que todo me quedara bien T.T

Disfruten.

Adevertencia: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, pero si lo fuera, hace mucho que Zoro le habría declarado su amor a Luffy XD y haría que Nami dejara de maltratar al pobrecito de Sanji Y.Y

ººººº

Una tranquila y apacible mañana fui recibida en aquella ciudad marítima de la Gran Línea. Era temprano pero ya la mayoría de la gente estaba levantada empezando con el trabajo del nuevo día.

Nami se movió en su agradable cama, poniéndose de panza al techo. Lentamente abrió los ojos, con perezoso movimiento se sentó y se tallo los párpados. Se rasco la despeinada cabeza pelirroja. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo se baño, y se lavo el cabello, duro por la sal del mar, y al fin aliviada de sentirlo sedoso y manejable. Después de ponerse acondicionador y observarse en el espejo que se veía impecable, hizo el camino al comedor para reunirse con el resto de la banda.

Tal como esperaba los encontró a todos en la mesa central, desayunando, si a eso se le podía llamar desayuno. Mas parecía una batalla campal.

-Ese es mío, tu cosa de nariz azul.-exclamaba Ussop reclamando un pedazo de jamón.

-Mi nariz será azul pero por lo menos no es de tamaño familiar.-se burlo el pequeño ciervito doctor sacándole la lengua.

-Que significa eso?! ò.o

Nami tomo un suspiro y procedió a apropiarse de una silla al lado de Chopper.-Buenos días.-Saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Nami.-saludo cortes el doctorcito con una sonrisa levantando su sombrero rojo caballerosamente.

-Una bella mañana para una bella mujer.-alabo Sanji, con seductor gesto, alzando su copa de vino.

Ella dio una sonrisa afectada, ignorando como siempre todas las indirectas del cocinero rubio. Cuando reparo en todos, pronto noto que no estaba el grupo completo, así que pregunto, sin demasiado interés en realidad.-Alguien sabe en donde se metieron Luffy y Zoro? Ellos siempre son los primeros en sentarse a la mesa de cualquier forma.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder Zoro entraba al comedor, que se veía muy animado y descansado.-buen día, hoy parece que será un día maravilloso.-sonrió de forma radiante, estirando sus brazos.

-Zoro, estas enfermo o estas contento?-Sanji parecía un poco confundido ya que el espadachín no se mostraba tan animado normalmente.

-Naah finalmente pude dormir mis doce horas de sueño y ya me siento como nuevo.-exclamo mordiendo una pierna de vaca. A todos les salió una gotita en la nuca.

Una hora y un poco mas había pasado mientras ellos estaban tranquilos charlando, sin que nadie reparara en la ausencia de su capitán. Tan vez fuera debido a que se preocuparon mas por comer algo antes de su llegada. Como fuese, estaba hablando de lo que harían mas tarde en tan hermoso día que seria una pena desperdiciar. Ussop, sutilmente, se había escurrido de la charla y el grupo, siguiendo a un par de chicas lindas a las que le había echado el ojo hacia rato.

Hasta que el peliverde pregunto volteando la cabeza.-Oigan... es impresión mía o Luffy nunca vino para acá?

Todos voltearon las cabezas a la vez como esperando a que el mencionado apareciera en cualquier momento haciendo un gran escándalo. Nami frunció el ceño imperceptiblemente, y tomo un trago de su jugo de naranja.-Que acaso tu no sabes a donde fue?

-Pues yo pensé que tu lo sabias Nami.-Zoro arqueo una ceja extrañado por la actitud de la pelirroja. Acaso le pareció percibir algo de enfado en la suave voz de la navegante?

-Pues fíjate que no.-bufo molesta apoyando el vaso un poco fuerte en la mesa.

-Que estas enojada? Yo que hice ahora?-le inquirió, sin tener ni la menor idea de porque estaba enojada con el en esta ocasión.

-No, no estoy enojada, acaso ya me viste cara de perro rabioso o algo? No me pasa nada, y si así fuera no te lo diría.-finaliza cruzándose de brazos, ya evidentemente enojada. Zoro la vio muy sorprendido.

Nadie se atrevió a hacer alguna pregunta al respecto. En ese silencio incomodo en el cual se puede escuchar hasta la respiración del otro. Chopper se obligo a decir algo para romper el hielo.-Entonces... que vamos a hacer hoy eh?.-vacilo el ciervito juntando la pesuñas.

Sanji se levanto tranquilo de su asiento con el eterno cigarrillo en la boca.-No lo se, talvez vayamos a...-Pero un grito interrumpió su comentario.

-CHICOOOOOOOOOOS!!!

Por la puerta entro corriendo Ussop muy alarmado, agitado por la corrida y muy asustado.-Chicos! Chicos! Chicos! Algo... algo paso! Es horrible!

-Cálmate nariz de pinocho. Toma aire primero, y nos dices que paso.-el rubio le puso la mano en el hombro obligándole a que se sentara.

Una vez que Ussop se hubo calmado y pudiera decir una frase completa sin trabarse se puso a hablar.-Recuerdan cuando hace rato salí con unas chicas? Bien, estábamos paseando por la calle tranquilos, ellas impresionadas por mi gran atractivo y mi caballerosidad, hasta se reían a carcajadas de mis aptitudes. Estábamos allí tranquilos cuando de pronto de la nada salen una bandada de murciélagos, si en serio, eran de este tamaño, como melones. Yo les hice frente y con un golpe de mi onda todos cayeron al suelo. Si hubieran visto como deje impresionadas a esas preciosas...

-Ussop ya basta de mentiras y dinos que paso que te puso a gritar como niña.-reclamo Zoro impaciente.

-Si, a eso iba ¬¬ y cuando me despedía de esas preciosas, ya me estaba volviendo. Cuando miro para abajo, y me encuentro con algo en el suelo. No lo vi bien al principio porque estaba escondido en las sombras que había en un callejón. Así que me acerco y lo agarro. Y ahí fue cuando me puse mal y viene corriendo a avisarles. Miran lo que halle!

Y deposito en la mesa lo que había encontrado. Era el sombrero de paja de su capitán.

Se quedaron sin habla.

Miraron detenidamente el sombreo por unos segundo, en sus mentes comprendiendo que eso no significaba nada bueno. Zoro, en un movimiento pausado, tomo el sombrero en sus manos. Sin dejar de mirarlo.-En donde lo encontraste Usoop?-dijo muy seriamente. Su mirada se había oscurecido. En su mente aflorando preocupación por su capitán.

-Ya te dije, tirado en la calle.-exclamo el mitómano, temiendo por la irritada cara que puso el espadachín.

-Maldita sea Ussop!

-No se nada mas! En serio!-se cubrió la cara con temblorosas manos.

-Zoro basta! De nada sirve que le grites.-dijo Nami, tratando de controlarse.

-Pero esto es algo serio. Que yo sepa, Luffy jamás dejaría su sombrero tirado por ahí sin mas.-razono Sanji también serio. Se llevo una mano al mentón.-Algo grave le debió haber pasado.

Después de discutir unos minutos todos se organizaron para salir en grupos en busca de su capitán. Zoro se había mantenido muy silencioso en todo ese rato, no se sentía de animo para hablar.

Sanji se fue por un lado. Chopper y Ussop por el otro. Nami se quedo con el espadachín. Ella lo veía de soslayo. Se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba. Tampoco era la primera vez que Luffy se metía en problemas así, pero esta vez la situación tenia un tono sinistro. Que quizás esta vez su capitán no salga victorioso era algo que todos temían, por que sin Luffy, que seria de todos ellos?

Se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad. Y como ya era mediodía, a esa hora toda la gente estaba circulando. Les seria muy difícil encontrar a su compañero perdido.

-Zoro! No camines tan rápido que yo estoy aquí!-exclamaba Nami apenas si pudiendo seguirle el paso. Se paro en seco, mirando al suelo como un chico que había sido regañado. Ella suspiro. Si, estaba enojada con el por haberle gritado a Luffy la noche anterior. Vale, es cierto que el chico era un poco bastante molesto si, pero con el tiempo había llegado a acostumbrarse a esas risas tontas y a su gran energía para hacer las cosas. Esa actitud tan positiva e inocente -no podía describirla de otra forma- la mayoría de las veces le hacia sentir una gran cariño por el. Lo quería como a un hermano menor.

Al principio fue dura, pero después de tantas cosas vividas, de cómo la ayudo a derrotar a esos piratas tritones para los que estaba obligada a trabajar, aun cuando le había rechazado y traicionado, el nunca la abandono. Había peleado contra el temible Arlong y había triunfado por ella, por todo su pueblo, solo por el deseo de ayudar a la gente. Solo por eso. Así fue como el chico de caucho se había ganado la confianza y cariño de la ladrona.

Y por eso no dejaría que nadie le hiciera sentir mal, y mucho menos Zoro. Por que ella sabia que era muy importante para Luffy. Ya conocía bien esas miradas que le dedicaba a su primer oficial cuando creía que nadie le veía. Y en esos ojos tan sinceros era imposible el cometer un error acerca de lo que profesaban.

Y ella sabia también que precisamente las personas mas cercanas a uno son las que mas pueden lastimarte. Acaricio el sombrero de paja, que otras veces había reparado, y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

A fuerza de voluntad sonrió, queriendo ser positiva.-Vamos por aquí, te parece?-le respondió un resoplido.-Mira, trato de ser optimista ya que tu de seguro no lo harás.

-No lo comprendo. Adonde se iría ese tonto anoche?-dijo mas para si mismo.

-Talvez quería estar solo para pensar.-respondió la pelirroja recordando la ultima vez que había visto al pelinegro.

-Sobre que?-replico Zoro fijándose en la multitud de gente que paseaba.

-No lo se, talvez se sintió mal por algo que dijiste.-le insinuó haber si captaba la indirecta.

Zoro se fijo en Nami, sin entender del todo lo que le quiso decir. Luffy sentirse mal? Nada podía desanimar a ese chico, absolutamente nada. Todo lo malo rebotaba en él, así como las balas. Ya muchas veces le habían insultado sus enemigos y el solo se les reía en la cara antes de darles una paliza, que obviamente ellos se la buscaban. Además solo eran unas simples palabras, que importancia tendría lo que dijera? Además ya muchas veces se habían peleado, que tendría de particular esta situación?

No contesto, para que? Continuaron con la caminata. Y hubieran seguido así hasta el atardecer de no haber sido por un gran bullicio llamara su atención.

De una esquina gente salía corriendo y gritando por ayuda. Y desde atrás del espadachín y la pelirroja los policías venían a la carrera. Un fuerte ruido de algo derrumbándose se escucho unos segundos después. Y una nube de humo se levanto por encima de las casas.

Como les daba mala espina, ambos decidieron que tenían que ir a averiguar que sucedía. Teniendo que posponer su búsqueda.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a ver como la policía era derribada por un grupo de hombres como ropa marinera, piratas. De lo que debía de ser el banco de la ciudad la mitad de la entrada estaba derrumbada y despidiendo humo. Por un lado se veía a los otros piratas salir rápidamente con sacos cargados en las espaldas. Lo estaba robando.

-Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esto.-dijo Nami con el rostro serio.

-Asi creo.- el espadachín se puso a caminar. Pasando sobre los policías en el suelo. Desenfundo dos de sus espadas, no necesitaba más estos tipos serian algo fácil para el.-Oigan ustedes! Se creen la gran cosa robándole a gente que no se puede defender. Porque no prueban suerte conmigo?

Un grupo de diez se vieron entre ellos, y rápidamente sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron contra Zoro. Este se agacho y de un rápido movimiento los tumbo a todos. No estaba de buen humor y quería terminar lo mas pronto posible con eso para continuar con la búsqueda.

Mas piratas se le tiraban encima, y el los derrotaba. Se estaba impacientando porque eran muchos mas de los que esperaba.

-Vamos! eso es todo lo que tienen?!

Mientras golpeaba a un tipo una voz delicada le hablo desde el humo.-Tranquilo Zoro, no tienes que ser tan agresivo.

-Hn?-se quedo mirando a la silueta de una mujer que iba saliendo de la nube. Ella se quedo de brazos cruzados en actitud altanera, sonriente.-Y tu quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Kagi, lo que en japonés significa llave.-se presento así misma, con la gracia de un gato se acomodo detrás de la oreja un mechón rebelde.

-Soy Roronoa Zoro, y si estas con ellos también te derrotare.-alzo un brazo apuntándole con el filo de su katana.

La mujer no se vio alterada. El tono de voz era calmo, queriendo parecer inocente.-Pero si yo no estoy con ellos. Ellos están conmigo. Yo soy la líder de esos estúpidos.-replico impasible dando una patada a uno tirado con cara de tarado.

Zoro se mantuvo indiferente.-No me importa que seas mujer, así que vamos a pelear de una vez.

-No seas impaciente. Además yo no peleare, eso es para bestias. Mi mejor hombre será con quien te enfrentes.

-Pues tráelo de una vez! Haber si es la gran cosa.-Zoro alzo sus katanas en posición de ataque.

-Déjame decirte que hasta te dará gusto conocerlo.-Y los ojos de la mujer brillaron de una extraña forma.

Zoro alzo una ceja y espero. Del humo se distinguía una silueta menuda que se acercaba. Los pasos resonando en el pavimento de piedra en un intenso silencio. Una brisa despejo lo que quedaba del humo dejando al descubierto a la persona dueña de esa figura. Se detuvo en medio del grupo.

Zoro y Nami soltaron una pequeña exclamación, no lo podían creer.

-Luffy...

**Continuara...**

Fin... del capi XD

Y bueno, les gusto o es una total porqueria? Sean honestas... pero no tanto o.ò

**Soru-Chan: si era yo al final, que sorpresa no? eso me paso a mi tambien una vez, o fueron dos 9.9? que bien que te gustara, yo tenia mis dudas pero gracias de vuelta, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Lo de tu pregunta, yo me puse a pensar, Luffy es lindo y alegre, lo se, pero a veces, cuando se enoja, en verdad da miedo. Y ademas, yo creo que nadie puede sonreir todo el tiempo, como tampoco se puede estar triste todo el tiempo. Y me base en eso para hacer el capi. No es que lo quiera triste pero bueh...**

**Y Zoro tambien pronto se dara cuenta de lo importante que era para el el sombrero de paja XD Nos vemos.**

**Loreto W: Holas, si estoy bien. Y tu fic no fue cortito, no sabes como me encanto º¬º y estoy segura de que a todo el que le gustara esa pareja le a gustado tu fic n.n Y como ya viste actualize (bastante rapido deveria decir) el fic, y no me molesta tu critica, si me tire de los pelos cuando me dijiste "Oh dios soy tan tonta" XD pero se me paso enseguida, no te preocupes por mis arranques de locura, son algo normal. A mi se me hace un poco dificil describir sentimientos, porque siento que me pongo muy repetitiva u.u. Y si, estoy estudiando letras, tal vez sea por eso que tengo tantos fics, pero algunos estan incompletos y quien sabe cuando los actualize. La carrera es dificil (te aviso por si algun intestas cursarla) tengo una montaña de fotocopias que leer, y este jueves que viene tengo que entregar una reseña de un libro de 150 paginas T.T y apenas llevo el primer capi! pero ya me las arreglare ¬¬ Tambien ago algunas traducciones (dos asta ahora en YuYuHakusho) pero es porque no me dan los tiempos, y buena suerte con tu carrera de traducorado, y claro puedes agregarme a tu msn por no hay problema, despues hablamos lo de los doujinshis ¬u¬ Y gracis por tus saludos ,nos vemos.**

**Himechi: claro que continuo amiga n.n no te preocupes que aunque todavia no tengo el final ya llegara, yo tampoco los dejaria ir, a ninguno de los dos XD y espero que no te agarre alguna peste o de esos bichos que se comen las plantas XD nos vemos**

**Roronoa Yuria: claro, y apoyarnos a full ò.o, el pobre Zoro, pero el es asi, muy irritable cuando no toma sus siestas nn y lo de la mina, esto te imaginaste no? y si no que te imaginabas que iba a hacer con el? Describo bien a los personajes, o gracias siempre trato de captarlos lo mejor posible n.n Te aviso que las diracciones que me dejaste no se ven, si queres que se vean bien tenes que separarla en espacios, o si no mandamelas por correo: sungarq007 arroba yahoo punto com punto ar **

**Ya quisiera ver la serie completa T.T. Nos vemos.**

**Melly: y aca la continuacion XD, sigue leyendo.**

Y eso es todo. Nos vemos en la siguiente edicion XD

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**El lado oscuro.**

Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa.

Drama/romance/accion aventura/angost.

Como prometía hace... cuanto tiempo? ¬¬U no me acuerdo, solo se que fue mucho tiempo. Les juro que llevo días tratando de subirlo, pero la condenada computadora no me dejaba, no aceptaba el archivo, es que yo no tengo Internet y tengo que ir al ciber, ufff... Y si les interesa, estoy bien ¬¬ (bola de rastrojo pasa por mi lado) gracias por preocuparse por mi. Como no tengo nada que decir les dejo el capi, Disfruten!

One Piece no es de mi propiedad, ojala lo fuera, así podría quedarme con el adorable de Luffy n.n

ººººº

Sus espadas temblaron levemente por un segundo, pero rápidamente recuperaron su firmeza, sino talvez hubieran caído al suelo.

Por un segundo no supo que pensar. Era Luffy, a su capitán quien tenia adelanten a unos tres metros de distancia. El chico por el que hacia unos momentos estaban buscando.

Sentir? Eran tantas las cosas que sentía que no le permitió actuar. Bajo los brazos y se irguió derecho en ambas piernas. Lo miro. No tenia su sombrero, Nami lo estaba cuidando. Pero a el no parecía importarle en demasía. Con la cabeza baja no le podía ver directamente a los ojos, ensombrecidos por su pelo.

Quería que lo viera directa y francamente. Preguntar a sus ojos el porque, en que estaba pensando, y como es que había llegado a esto? Como?

Fue la pelirroja quien se adelanto a preguntar.-Pero que es esto? Luffy! Se supone que estas de nuestro lado!

Luffy se mantuvo inmóvil. Ni rastro de su sonrisa. Como si nunca hubiera sonreído en su vida.

Nami apretó los puños, en una mezcla de enojo y angustia.-Eres nuestro amigo! Y se supone que los amigos no traicionan a sus amigos!

Ni una reacción. Kagi se rió de la desesperación de la pelirroja, Nami jadeaba, casi sintió que iba a llorar.

Luffy alzo la cabeza. Sus ojos eran diferentes, de un violeta profundo, fríos y carentes de toda expresión. Hablo lentamente, sin alegría, sin emoción.-Amigos? Yo no los tengo.

Otra brisa ocupo el espacio vació del silencio. Zoro estaba impactado, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe. Ese que estaba allí no era Luffy, pero lo era. Había cambiado, no era el chico alegre y juguetón que conocía, distraído y honesto, con esa inocencia de niño. Eso que tenia delante de el no tenia alma en absoluto, lo veía claradamente en sus ojos. Deseaba con fervor que ese no fuera Luffy.

Nami trago saliva.-Que dices...?

El paso ligero de Kagi la llevo junto al pelinegro.-Lo que oíste, el ya no quiere saber nada de ustedes. Así que no compliquen las cosas y márchense por las buenas.-Se apoyo en el pecho del chico, acariciando con su mano su mejilla. Luffy parecía como si no sintiera nada.

Zoro sintió una oleada de furia le recorriera el cuerpo. Esa mujer era lo mas desagradable que hubiera visto en el mundo. Como se le ocurría tocarlo así como así? Como si fuera... como si fuera su... Simplemente quería que desapareciera del mundo si era posible!

-Que le haz echo a Luffy?-susurro con toda la calma que pudo.

Una sangrienta sonrisa se burlo de el. Dejo unos minutos de suspenso, disfrutando de su extrañamiento.-Quieres saberlo?... bien, te lo voy a contar. Supongo que saben muy bien lo que son las frutas del diablo no?-espero sin recibir respuesta de los dos, no esperaba ninguna de todas maneras, solo le gustaba mantener el suspenso.-Claro que si. Pues yo disfruto de los grandiosos atributos de una de ellas.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con todo?

-Mucho. Algunas de ellas dan poderes llamativos y vistosos, como cortarse en pedazos o convertirse en animales, o hacerse de goma.-miro al moreno de soslayo.- pero otros son mas imperceptibles, mas desapercibidos a la vista. Supongo que yo fui afortunada. Me tope con la fruta kokoro kokoro.(Traducción: corazón)

-Fruta kokoro kokoro?-dijeron Nami y Zoro a la vez.

-Es una fruta con una gran cualidad. Con ella se puede ver los corazones de las personas, todos sus sentimientos, todos sus emociones y cada pensamiento afectivo que hayan tenido guardado en el inconsciente. Pero no solo puedo ver lo que queda persona siente, con el tiempo aprendí que si me concentraba podía crear un lazo con la persona, y hacer que hagan todo lo que yo desee que hagan.

-Acaso tu estas...?-Zoro no quiso completar la frase.

-No del todo. Se requiere de gran concentración y esfuerzo controlar personas con un fuerte carácter. Estos idiotas ignorantes no requieren de demasiado, tan solo siguen ordenes mecánicas grabadas en sus pequeños cerebros.

Se volvió a Luffy, tirando suavemente de su mentón para que la viera a ella.-El, en cambio, fue todo un reto. Su carácter y su determinación eran demasiado fuertes como para apropiarme totalmente de su corazón. Pero como haces para derrotar a un enemigo invencible? Fácil, en vez de gastar tus fuerzas en derrotarlo, primero lo haces débil y luego atacas.

Rió con satisfacción.-Y todo gracias a ti Zoro, fuiste de gran ayuda.

El espadachín alzo una ceja, confundido.-Que cosa?

-Los humanos son vulnerables ante la oscuridad, mas propensos al mal que al bien. Y en este tiempo aprendí que si manejo la oscuridad en los corazones puedo hacer lo que sea. Pasar del bien al mal es mas fácil que del mal al bien, lo bueno se vuelve malo, la alegría en tristeza. Y el amor se convierte en odio... Gracias a ti, Zoro puede encontrar a brecha que me permitió entrar en su corazón... y tenerlo a mis servicios.

Nami apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos angustiada. Se sentía totalmente incapaz de hacer algo.

El espadachín agarro con fuerza el mango de su espada.-Maldita. Déjalo ir ahora mismo!

-No. El me gusta demasiado.-se cruzo de brazos arrogantemente.

No la soportaba. Era una miserable, que usaba a los demás para su propios fines. No la perdonaría. Sin importarle nada, corrió adonde ella estaba. Le desconcertó que estuviera tan tranquila, sin previo aviso, en un rápido movimiento fue a Luffy a quien tuvo adelante. Se detuvo horrorizado, dejando el filo de la katana a escasos centímetros de su cuello.-Lu... Luffy...

Kagi se alejo.-Acaba con el, ahora.-sentencio maliciosamente.

Zoro apenas pudo percibir como un pequeño brillo iluminaba los ojos del moreno. Su rostro indiferente cambio. Alcanzo a retroceder de un salto antes de que los puños del chico se descargaran sobre él. Las rocas del suelo se rompieron, dejando dos huecos bajo los puños del chico de goma.

No tenia idea de que hacer. Nunca había tenido demasiadas dificultades en anteriores peleas, nunca se había rendido por mas heridas que tuviera en el cuerpo o por mas fuerte que fuera el enemigo. Pero esto era diferente, ese era su amigo, que estaba siendo manipulado por esa mujer, no tenía la culpa de lo que hacia. No podía, no podía pelear con el, no de esta forma.

Luffy alzo su puño de la roca y miro a Zoro. Odio, vio odio en sus ojos. Como si fuera de toda la vida. Tan contrario como lo era su cálida sonrisa.

Ataco. Estirando sus brazos tratando de golpearlo, y Zoro lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo. No se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento por miedo de herir a su capitán. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo, sabia que no duraría mucho así

Se tropezó con una roca y rodó por el suelo, con esfuerzo se apoyo en sus antebrazos. Tenia que hacer algo. Y pronto.

-Luffy detente por favor!-gritaba la pelirroja desde lejos, sin poder intervenir en el trágico espectáculo que estaba obligada a ver.

El pelinegro camino a paso lento y luego sin aviso corrió y salto muy alto. Cayendo sobre Zoro. El impacto contra el suelo fue terrible. Levantando otra nube de polvo de los escombros. Se enderezó y miro a un Zoro que jadeaba trabajosamente, adolorido en el vientre donde recibió el impacto. El pelinegro lo pateo en un costado dándolo vuelta con la espalda en el suelo. El espadachín degusto un sabor metálico en su boca, estaba sangrando.

Su vista estaba desenfocada. Entrecerró los ojos, aguantando el dolor en su costado, le había dado con mucha fuerza. Luffy se inclino sobre el, su rostro reflejaba enfado y odio, tan gélido como en hielo. Otro dolor le atormento, pero este fue en el pecho. Que Luffy lo viera así fue mas doloroso que cualquier herida que le hubieran echo alguna vez.

Una mano se cerro en su cuello, y ahogo un gemido cuando con fuerza lo levanto del piso. La mano se cerro un poco mas, cortando sus vías respiratorias. Luffy extendió su brazo lo mas alto que podía sin estirarlo, contemplando como Zoro trataba de salirse de su agarre.

A Zoro el aire se le estaba acabando, toda la fuerza se le iba. Acaso seria este su fin? Moriría en manos de Luffy? No, eso no podía ser, no debía ser. Con toda su voluntad llamo al chico en un murmullo.-... L...u... Lu...ffy...

Los ojos del pelinegro se agrandaron un poco, como si se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y por un segundo sus ojos volvían a ser como eran. Su mano tembló, se aflojo un poco, y Zoro pudo obtener un pequeño resquicio de aire.

De la nada Nami salió corriendo, utilizando su vara golpeo el brazo que sostenía a su otro compañero, liberándolo del mortal agarre. Zoro cayo al piso de espaldas, jadeando con fuerza. Luffy había retrocedido un paso, tomándose el brazo enrojecido. Ahora toda su atención se enfoco en Nami.

La navegante parpadeo, con el miedo latente en el pecho. Luffy se le estaba acercando, furioso por su intervención.-Luffy detente... -susurraba retrocediendo a cada paso que el daba.-Por favor... soy tu amiga, recuérdalo...

-Una vez me traicionaste por el tesoro, como podría ser amigo de una ladrona, de una sucia traidora, eh?-Luffy respondió. Camino mas rápido.

La respiración de ella se acelero, sabia que no podía detenerlo, ninguno de ellos podía hacerlo. Con un pequeño grito ella uso su vara. Pero esta fue detenida, Luffy la sostuvo con su mano. El desconcierto la dejo paralizada, y con una golpiza Luffy partió a la mitad la vara, y derribo a la navegante. Ella se estrello contra el suelo, quedando inconciente.

Kagi aplaudió contenta, mientras se dirigía al pelinegro.-Bien echo mi querido Luffy. Un gran trabajo. Todo lo que decían de ti era verdad. Soy tan feliz de tener a mi lado.

Zoro entreabrió los ojos, no escucho nada de lo que dijo la mujer pero la vio como se dirigía hacia Luffy, que no hacia absolutamente nada mas que limitarse a observarla. Y vio como la mujer se ponía en puntas de pies y junto su boca a la del chico.

Esa imagen hizo que todo su razón se desvaneciera, y solo deseo que esa mujer se alejara del capitán, que quería matar a esa mujer, por haberse atrevido a hacer lo que el vio hace unos momentos.

Pero cuanto quiso incorporarse una punzada en el costado le paralizo, como una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y soltó un gemido, dejándose caer al suelo otra vez. Antes de caer en la inconciencia, vio como Luffy, dándole la espalda, se alejaba junto con ella.

Pero para el, fue como si el estuviera saliendo de su vida. Para siempre...

Continuara...

Luffy se volvió malo nooooo! T0T snif snif Zoro mas te vale que hagas algo ¬¬ que si no te va a pesar ò.o

**Skayla: **gracias, te gusta mi trabajo eso alegra a mi pequeño corazón n.n aquí la continuación, no te preocupes que de terminar lo terminare, lo que si no se cuando O.o y si hubo pelea, no se porque pero me encantan cuando se pelean entré si los amigos, quizás porque quiero ver como se reconcilian XD bueno nos vemos.

**Melly: **aquí la continuación, y creo que aquí hubo un poquito de yaoi, al menos se ve que a Zoro le dolió la separación de su capitán, como dice el dicho "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" ahora tendrá que hacer algo para recuperarlo, y mas le vale que lo haga porque si no se las vera conmigo ò.ó Hasta otra.

**Loreto W: **creo que ya se esta dando cuenta, pero me dio penita la ultima parte T.T si hubo pelea y el pobre de Zoro perdió no! pero ten por seguro que no se rendirá, y ahora todo lo posible para que su capitán vuelva a sonreír. Trata de poner un poco mas de sentimientos pero no se si me salió bien, por lo menos algo puse ¬¬ no se porque me cuesta tanto describir los sentimientos o sensaciones. Pero trato de dejar esa parte a interpretación. No te preocupes por mi trabajo, ya me lo entregaron, tengo que rehacerlo ú.ù pero no me quedo tan mal como pensaba. Nos vemos amiga.

**Himechi: **que bueno que te quitastes ese bichote feo, pero tene cuidado que nunca están solos o.o! ojala este también te guste, quise ponerle un poco mas de acción, y de angustia. A ver que sucederá después. Ja ne.

**hanasaki-kawaii: **Si soy muy mala jaJAJA! Siento que no puedes ver la serie completa, yo la veo por el cartón network a las 11.30 hs, si te sirve de algo o.o, pero si en seguida salen como pareja, son tan lindos juntos ¬ a mi también, toda serie que veo , la convierto en yaoi (en las que se puede al menos) Me como letras? Es que soy muy angurrienta XDDD tratare de fijarme mejor, pero como soy tan distraída xP espero tus review en los siguientes capis, y lo de tu pregunta, no especifique pero Luffy esta vestido como siempre, o sea, con su camiseta (eso es lo que es? ¬¬) roja, pantalones azules, y sandalias, pero sin su sombrero. Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos en la siguiente edición XD.

**Vale de sanji xP: **n.nU si pobre de Luffy, pero Zoro hará algo, no te preocupes, gracias por los halagos me haces sonrojar (Miko roja como tomate) n////n que bien que te guste como escribo, trato de hacer lo posible. Yo creo que Zoro ya empieza a darse cuenta, recién cuando lo perdió!!!!! Este tipo es algo lento que remedio u.ù a ver como le hace para arreglar las cosas el tonto ¬¬ pero igual lo adoro n/n tu también te cuidas, besos!

Bueno, como dije antes, llevo ya como tres intentos de subirlo, pero la computadora no me lo aceptaba ¬¬ sino lo habría subido la semana pasada, pero ya que ú.u (actitud resignada) porque si me enojo, juro que lo tiro todo a la... bueno ustedes entienden y entonces no me dejarían volver al ciber. Ojala les guste el capi, hubo algo de angost, y Zoro al fin entendió, en parte por lo menos, lo que significa el capitán para el. Como hará para que su nakama vuelva a su vida? Supongo que lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.

Para el camino, alguien sabe si Kuina murió? Porque no me quedo muy clara esa parte, decían que en una pelea quedo incapacitada para usar la espada, pero nunca dijeron si había muerto o.o? y me quede con la duda, talvez con eso puede crear un nuevo fic, pero no lo tengo claro. Si alguien es tan noble de aclararme esta duda se lo agradeceré toda la vida, y le prometo regalarle algún doujinshi n0n

Esto es todo n.n

See you.


	4. Chapter 4

**El lado oscuro.**

Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa. Yaoi ZoxLu

Buenassssss... si ya se, me tarde de nuevo en actualizar ¬¬ pero ustedes comprenden mis razones, que son las mismas que todos el mundo: los estudios, tener que arreglar la casa, hacerme tiempo para leer los tan queridos fanfics T.T y etc, etc... pero no me rindo y aquí les traje el nuevo capi n0n (sonrisa tipo Luffy)

E tenido mis bajas y mis altas en estas ultimas semanas; entre las altas, al fin encontré un lugar donde comprar mis mangas preferidos TTTTTTTTUTTTTTT no encontraba ninguna comiquería en Neuquen y ya me estaba resignando a tener mis colecciones incompletas, están algo caras pero valen la pena, otra que ya tengo pendrive para ir al ciber y bajarme todo lo que quiera y no tener problemas para subir los capis. De las bajas, cortaron One Piece en cartón!!!!!! Malditos!!! Porque me hacen esto?! ò.ó (mirada fulminante de Zoro) primero me sacan a YuYu y ahora esto!!!... bueno ya me calme u.ú.

Así que eso a sido de mi vida últimamente, por si a alguien le interesa y quiera compartir sus desgracias conmigo para desahogarse. Ya no agrego mas porque de seguro quieren empezar con el fic, no los aburro mas y les dejo la lectura. Espero que sea de su agrado...

One Piece es propiedad de Eiichido Oda, me había olvidado de ponerlo en los anteriores capis jeje n.nUUUUU

ººººº

_-Zoro! Despierta!_

Abrió los ojos de repente. Donde estaba? Por lo que parecía era en una pequeña barca con un sonriente Luffy delante de el.

_-Te dormiste, pero hace rato que decías que tenias hambre.-se reía el chico. No dijo nada, tuvo la extraña sensación de que ya había pasado por esto._

_-No te preocupes.-le chico miraba al cielo mientras se ponía de pie, ajustándose el sombrero a la cabeza.-Cenaremos esa ave.-Y el chico estiro los brazos hasta agarrarse del mástil de la barcaza y salía volando al cielo para atrapar a un pájaro rosa que volaba en lo alto._

_Por desgracias el pájaro fue mas listo y lo había agarrado a el. Después de que le grito un par de cosas sobre lo estúpido que era, tuvo que perseguirlo remando a mano._

_Se encontró a si mismo en un pueblo desolado, ni un alma viva en kilómetros. Extrañado se adentro, pasando por la avenida principal. _

_Un viento arrastro una leve nube de polvo que desapareció a lo lejos. Escucho pasos desde mas adelante de la calle. Diviso una sombra que se hacia consistente a cada paso que daba. Era Luffy quien se detuvo frente a el. Sin su sombrero. De pronto movió su pie izquierdo hacia atrás mientras doblada su brazo derecho y cerraba su mano en un puño, en posición de ataque._

_El vio como extendió el brazo para golpearlo directamente pero no se movió, no pudo hacerlo. Se encontró tendido en el suelo. _

_Luffy se puso a su lado, inclinando la cabeza viendo fijamente. Sus ojos mostraban enfado y odio. Volvió a preparar su puño mientras una sonrisa maniática adorno su cara._

_-Muere._

_Y todo se puso negro._

Despertó.

Zoro despertó de lo que a los demás les pareció una pesadilla. Sanji tubo que hacerlo volver a recostarse, por la cara que tenia parecía que fuera a saltar por la ventana.

-Por favor Señor Zoro, le ruego que no se mueva.-el ciervito movió las pesuñas agitadamente.-Tiene una costilla fracturada y muchas otras heridas, por eso le recomiendo que no haga movimientos bruscos.

El espadachín apenas si acepto quedarse acostado. Miro por primera vez la habitación con atención. Todos estaban juntos allí. Se atrevió a preguntar.-Y que paso con...?-pero no la termino, al ver como cambio el semblante de los presentes.

-No lo sabemos.-respondió el rubio cabizbajo.-Para cuando llegamos los encontramos inconscientes, el banco vació y todo echo un desastre.

Fue entonces que todos bajaron la cabezas al suelo, al igual que su animo.-Saben... no me había dado cuenta de lo vació que se sentía cuando nuestro capitán no esta aquí.-dijo Ussop en tono grave y deprimido.-Se que siempre lo molestaba diciendo que si algo pasaba yo me encargaría de todo... pero, la verdad, es que nunca conocí un mejor capitán que el.

Todos asintieron en silencio.-Sin ese tonto que corría de aquí para allá siempre gritando y riéndose...-susurro Sanji.

-Con esa mirada distraída, pero siempre preocupándose por todos nosotros...-Nami miraba a un costado.

-El mejor amigo que alguien podría tener.-Chopper miraba sus pesuñas apoyadas en sus piernas.

Zoro miraba al techo, acordándose de las risas que Luffy solía darle, las palabras de aliento, las tonterías que decía para hacerlos reír... Apretó con fuerza sus puños, enojado consigo mismo, por haber permitido que todo eso pasase, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer algo. Se suponía que seria el mejor espadachín del mundo, y no había sido capaz de salvar a su capitán. El se había prometido ser el mejor para poder estar al lado de Luffy, porque el solo quería a los mejores. Y ahora había fallado miserablemente.

Salió de sus pensamiento cuando Sanji bruscamente abrió la puerta para irse.-No pienso quedarme aquí esperando como un idiota.

-Sanji, que haces?-grito la navegante yendo tras el.

-Pues voy a buscar a nuestro capitán.

-Pero como lo harás?

-No lo se, pero se suponía que todos juntos iríamos a la Gran Línea y encontrar a One Piece, esto fue su idea y no pienso permitir que ese tarado nos falle ahora.-Sanji, a pesar de las palabras duras, sonrió con esperanza. Nami le entendió y también sonrió.

-Voy contigo. Y no me pongas peros entendido?

Sanji asintió y se marcho. Nami se dio vuelta en el marco de la puerta.-Chopper si quieres puedes venir con nosotros. Y Ussop...

-Yo me quedo aquí a cuidar a Zoro, ya sabes, por si algo sucede.-el pelinegro trataba de mantener sus temblorosas piernas quietas. La pelirroja lo miro con una gota en la nuca.

-Bien como quieras. Y Zoro...-este la miro de reojo.-Mas te vale que no hagas algo peligroso.

La puerta se cerro, y el se volvió al techo de nuevo. Suspiro, sintiéndose como un gran inútil. Su compañero estaba en alguna parte y el allí sin hacer nada!... y lo peor de todo, el era el principal culpable de que todo esto comenzara desde un principio. Recordó la noche anterior, la forma en que le había gritado, y solo ahora reparando en la expresión en la cara del chico que había puesto. Y una opresión llego a su pecho. Luffy siempre era tan cariñoso con el, preguntándole cosas o quedándose a su lado, como si no quisiera que se sintiera solo. Al principio le molestaba tal compañía, le ponía nervioso, prefería hacer sus entrenamientos en privado sin ninguna mirada curiosa sobre el, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a que Luffy lo mirara o que estuviera siempre cerca, como si fuera parte del entrenamiento, hasta tal punto en que cuando no lo veía sentía que algo le faltaba.

La forma en que lo había mirado en el combate le había afectado. Nunca había visto odio en Luffy, talvez enfado o molestia, como en aquella otra pelea que habían tenido, pero no odio. Y el que fuera a él a quien iba dirigida esa mirada fue lo que lo descoloco, y le había impedido contraatacar.

Quizás se lo merecía. Era su culpa que el hubiera sido capturado por esa mujer. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar su castigo, no le importaba lo que le pasara, pero que Luffy tuviera que pagar por sus errores era imperdonable. El era inocente de todo eso, y no dejaría que nada le sucediera a su capitán, pasara lo que pasara.

Si tan solo supiera como salvarlo. Sacarlo de ese hechizo en el que estaba inmerso, y pronto, antes de que esa bruja corrompiera su alma permanentemente. Mientras pensaba en esto, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

Estaba durmiendo en la cubierta del Going Merry en algún mar que no conocía. El cielo libre de nubes y al mar tan calmo que parecía el espejo del cielo, no se podía distinguir en donde acababa el cielo y comenzaba el mar. 

_Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una sombra que le bloqueaba el sol. Reconocía a la sonriente figura delante de el. Quiso alzar la mano y tocarlo. Pero se aparto. Lo llamo por su nombre mientras preguntaba.- que...?_

_El chico se llevo un dedo a la boca, en señal de silencio. La sonrisa se borró. Tomo su mano para depositar en su palma un objeto pequeño. Sin ningún ruido el chico se alejo, como si no tocara el suelo._

_Zoro se levanto rápido y trato de alcanzarlo, pero se había desvanecido. Busco por todo el barco, en cada habitación y compartimiento. Nada fue lo que hallo._

Hasta que se encontró con una puerta que nunca antes había visto. Era roja con un marco amarillo. Se veía que la cerradura había sido forzada, con algunos arañazos negros. Tomo la perilla, pero la puerta no se abrió.

_Lo intento un par de veces. Cansado retrocedió un poco para pensar, vio mejor la puerta. Esta había empezado a desgastarse, a tener marcas negras y rupturas que momentos antes no había tenido._

_Se le ocurrió que tenia que derribarla. Corrió para tratar de romperla, pero se detuvo cuando esta se ennegreció casi completamente, con un aspecto muy desgastado. Apretó los puños. Pero sintió algo en su mano, y abrió la palma para ver que era. Una pequeña llave dorada era lo que poseía. Tal vez era la llave para esa puerta. La probo en la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió instantáneamente._

_Se encontró con un cuarto enorme iluminado pero sin ventanas, de color blanco. Camino por aquel lugar, encontrando en el suelo juguetes de niños, como muñecos y cubos. En el centro del cuarto encontró a un chico, que botaba un pelota, cantando._

_Se acerco al pequeño y este lo miro. Le tendió la mano con la llave.-Creo que esto es tuyo. _

_El siguió contemplándolo, miro la mano que extendía y volvió a su cara.-No._

_-Como que no?_

_-Eso fue echo para otro lo tuviera, si la tienes tu es porque te pertenece._

_El la vio, y con un brillo la llave desapareció. No entendió por que. De pronto el cuarto se ensombreció, y el chico dejo caer la pelota.-Esta aquí._

_-Quien?-se giro para ver que sucedía._

_-La intrusa._

_De la sombra una figura negra salió, a cada paso que daba todo se volvía negro. Alzo el brazo apuntándolo, se sintió caer en un abismo. Viendo como una roja sonrisa se burlaba de el._

Otra vez se despertó sobresaltado.

Se llevo una mano a la cara. Apenas recordando lo que soñó. Intento interpretar que era lo que significaba. Y por alguna razón la voz de esa mujer le llego a la mente.

"... si manejo la oscuridad en los corazones puedo hacer lo que sea. Pasar del bien al mal es mas fácil que del mal al bien, lo bueno se vuelve malo, la alegría en tristeza. Y el amor se convierte en odio... Gracias a ti, Zoro puede encontrar a brecha que me permitió entrar en su corazón..."

Soltó un suspiro. Alzo la mano de su cara y miro su palma. Una idea le paso por la cabeza.-Talvez, solo talvez...

Con lentitud se incorporo en la cama, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiera afectar sus heridas. Afuera en la ventana el cielo ya se ponía oscuro. Se levanto, con el dolor en el costado latiéndole. Se presiono un poco la zona. No estaba tan mal, pensó. Ya había tenido otras muchos peores.

Busco su camiseta blanca para ponérsela. Luego fue por sus katanas, se aseguro de sujetarlas firmemente en la cintura. Tomo su pañuelo verde y se lo ato en la cabeza. El dueño del Satoriu estaba listo para la pelea.

Se deslizo por la puerta al pasillo, en busca de la salida. Pero en medio del camino se encontró con Ussop, que estaba sorprendió de que el hombre pudiera caminar con una costilla lacerada.-Zoro? que haces? Adonde iras?

-Mueve Ussop.-dijo lacónicamente. No quería perder el tiempo en absurdas explicaciones.

Usopp no se movió. Aun con el miedo haciendo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente se mantuvo firme en su postura. Intento razonar con el espadachín.-Vas a buscar a Luffy verdad? No puedes, estas muy herido! No podrás hacer nada, además ni siquiera sabes a donde esta.

-Tengo una leve sospecha.-avanzo un par de pasos con una fiera mirada.

-Pues no te dejare! Me dijeron que te cuidara, tienes que reposar.-Ussop alzó los brazos, sudando cada vez mas a cada paso del espadachín.

-Si vas talvez te maten, no puedo dejarte hacerlo!

Otro paso mas.

-Y si mueres, que será de nosotros?!

Otro paso mas.

-Y de Luffy?!

Se detuvo en seco. Mirándolo fijamente. Ussop no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y entendió que no podría detenerlo. Bajo los brazos y la cabeza, abatido, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Sintió como pasaba el hombre por su lado. Y se detenía momentáneamente.-Voy a traer a Luffy de vuelta, cuanta con ello.

Abrió la puerta y se marcho a la vista del sorprendido pirata.

Continuara...

Que les pareció, me esforcé en hacer la parte de los sueños ¬¬ como el hombre se la pasa casi todo el tiempo durmiendo supuse que seria la mejor forma de que empezara a entender que es lo que sentía, aunque de forma algo simbólica.

Ojala les aya gustado, porque si no... y que se le va a hacer, no puedo hacer que cambien de opinión si no quieren u.u

**Hanasaki-kawaii: **si lo se, Luffy es siempre tan tierno, casi da miedo cuando pone esa cara º-º Te aviso que yo soy argentina (que bonito país ¬¬) pero igual estoy cerca de Chile XD, si te fijas en mi profile allí tengo mis datos. Gracias por la inspiración y el helado de veras los disfrute n-n y espero que la espera aya valido la pena. Nami me cae mas o menos bien, me esforcé en que no se saliera de carácter, y tu duda sobre Zoro si me di cuenta pero creo que no quedo muy en claro, en ese capi cuando se pelearon Zoro y Luffy era por que los dos estaban enojados, y una cosa llevo a la otra, pero el punto es que los dos eran concientes de lo que pasaba y ninguno estaba siendo "manipulado" ni nada, al menos asi lo entendí yo, igual gracias por apuntarme ese error, solo espera al capi que vine. No te preocupes, me encanta los comentarios variados, pongan lo que quieran, preguntas, criticas, chistes, amenazas de muerte... esperen esas no tanto O.oU y lo el ciber esta todo bien, ya logre controlar mi furia interna... eso creo. Nos vemos.

**Skayla: **si me demore u.u pero en este no tanto, cierto? O.o Nos leemos luego.

**Loreto W: **Amiga nnU lo se fue también traumático para mi, por eso lo escribí tan brevemente, pero tranquila que esto no se va a quedar así, lo prometo. Que bien, te gusto mi capi n-n (sonrisa amplia de Luffy XD) hasta te llego al alma, espero que en este me aya salido bien, lo escribía e a ratos, y aquí no hay mucha acción, este es mas un espacio a la compresión de Zoro, lo que el siente y lo que va a hacer ahora en adelante, un poco simbólico pero creo que de esta forma ñeque él podría entender un poco las cosas xd Todavía no leí muchos fics de OP no tantos como tu al menos, y ni hablar de la serie que ya me la volvieron a cortar ¬¬, pero si supongo que es Luffy quien recibe mayor impacto, pobrecito mi niño! Zoro esta sufriendo porque se lo merece (que sádico sonó eso) pero ya se dio cuenta de sus errores y esta dispuesto a remediarlos. Gracias por tus datos sobre Kuina, no tenia idea de la censura, ya se me hacían un poco raras algunas escenas en la serie, que se le va a hacer uu... yo quiero ver esa escena cuando Zoro se caía al agua!!!!! TTTTTT0TTTTT Bueno, muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias por tu atención deveritas, te cuidas y nos vemos. Una ultima cosa, no sabes de alguna pagina donde pueda seguir viendo la serie? Eso me gustaria mucho TuT.

**Vale de Sanji xP: **Gracias por la infode Kuina, pobrecita, la verdad me habia parecido simpatica, y yo que tenia esperanzas de que todavía vivia T.T y si, tienes razon, pero todo esto es obra del embrujo de esa Kagi ¬¬ ya me esta dando bronca, y eso que yo la invente. No te preocupes por la pc que ya nos amigamos de vuelta XD y que tengas una buena lectura. Tu también te cuidas y nos vemos. See you

**Fran (Suyaraik): **si que mal que cortaran OP yo quería saber que pasaba con Chopper, pobrecito el también y.y y mi msn(o como se escriba ¬¬) esta en mi profile, ahora no me lo acuerdo xp así que por las dudas te vas a mi profile si quieres saber mas de mi. Espero que un día nos encontremos para charlar. Tranquila y nos vemos.

**Melly: **gracias e sonrojo por tu comentario n//n sigue leyendo, hasta otra.

**HIMECHI: **claro, yo nunca abandono, dejo por un rato nomás XD, y si quieres un adelanto, te puedo decir que abra otra pelea mas entre ya sabes quienes ¬u¬ ojala disfrutes este capi. Hasta otra.

Bueno esto es todo. Ahora me voy a dar una siestita, si me encanta dormir, otra cosa que tengo en común con Zoro n.n el otro día hice un test para saber que personalidad de OP tenia XD y saque la de Zoro!!! No parecemos mas de lo que yo creía o.o con razón me gusta tanto Luffy... y Sanji 0.0!!!!!!! bueno ahí se ven, y me dicen que personalidad OP tiene ustedes n0n

Posdata: lo del doujinshi que prometí por la info de Kuina, no se preocupen, estoy algo ocupada así que voy a tardar un rato en mandarlo, pero si quieren en el capi que sigue les dejo una dirección de donde bajar otros doujinshis de esta serie tan querida. Avísenme eso si, eh?

Nos vemos.

Miko.


	5. Chapter 5

**El lado oscuro.**

Zoro y Luffy tienen una pequeña discusión. Luffy se siente mal y se va, para despejar su cabeza. Pero cuando su capitán desaparece, sus amigos se ven involucrados en un incidente que les traerá una terrible sorpresa. Yaoi ZoxLu

Buenas, como andan, espero que bien n.n tarde pero al fin logre actualizar. Estoy terminado materias, así que pronto tendré que prepararme para los finales ¬¬, pero bueh al menos tendré un poquito mas de tiempo del que tenia antes.

Recién hace poco termine el capi, y ya lo revise un poco, así que no se extrañen si encuentran algún errorcillo por ahí n.nU ojala lo disfruten.

One Piece no es de mi propiedad, porque si lo fuera Mihawk abría aparecido muchas mas veces en la serie º¬º y hasta se quedaba con Zoro n/n

Zoro: Oye! Ò//o

Miko: anda si yo se que te gusta el también ¬u¬

Luffy: me mentiste! (y se va corriendo)

Zoro: mira lo que hiciste ¬¬

Miko: ups o.o

ººººº

Gracias a la luna llena que se alzaba en el cielo, Zoro podía ver el camino por donde ahora mismo corría. Pero la verdad era que no tenia ni la menor idea de adonde se dirigía. (¬¬U) Lo único que lo guiaba era su instinto, solo pensando en que tenia que darse prisa adonde sea que tuviera que llegar, antes de que, efectivamente, su capitán se fuera para siempre.

Mientras tanto...

En el puerto de la costa este (eran dos puertos, en el oeste fue donde atracaron el Going Merry.) se veía mucho movimiento. Varios hombres se ocupaban de que tuvieran todo lo necesario para partir. Cargando provisiones y dinero, revisando la condición de las velas. En el borde del pasamanos dos personas observaban sin mucho interés.

Kagi se recargaba sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos, con un leve sonrisa. A su lado se encontraba su mejor hombre, Luffy, con una mirada vacía. Kagi se volteo a verlo, estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo a su lado, con el podría tenerlo todo, seria imparable. Además el chico era algo atractivo también, quizás intentaría algo con el mas adelante.

-Pronto zarparemos, y nos despediremos de este mísero poblado.

Luffy no dijo nada, pero la observo con molestia.-No me veas así, dejare que hagas lo que quieras, tu serás el rey de los piratas, y yo la reina, no te parece bien?-dijo la mujer con seguridad, maldiciendo en no poder controlar su voluntad completamente.

El chico volvió la vista a la nada, tornando a esa particular indiferencia. Se había vuelto muy callado desde que esa mujer había adentrado a su conciencia, con una expresión relajada pero ausente, como si toda su mente estuviera divagando en algún lejano lugar, de sueños y pesadillas.

A Kagi no le importaba, era preferible tenerlo así para ella, con el tiempo el chico se acostumbraría, es tan fácil y divertido corromper las almas, y la suya no seria la excepción.

Pronto un hombre le informo que ya todo estaba listo.-Bien, entonces que esperan para soltar amarras e irnos?-dijo fastidia de la incompetencia de sus hombres. Pero de pronto la sobresalto el ruido de algo cayendo al agua. Cuando se asomo por la baranda descubrió que varios de sus subordinados estaban en el agua, y una figura solitaria la veía en medio de todo.

-Aun falta que yo te venza, bruja.-exclamo Zoro, que había llegado a tiempo.

La mujer frunció el ceño. No se suponía que le había derrotado?-Que molesto eres! No podías simplemente dejarnos en paz, verdad?!

Zoro se quita la katana que sostenía en su boca. Su rostro estaba mas sombrío a causa de la sombra del pañuelo que tenia atado en su cabeza. Ante esa mirada algunos hombres temblaron, era la mirada de un demonio. Hasta Kagi pudo sentir un ligero estremecimiento en su espalda. La furia que contenía ese hombre era tanta que casi se podía palpar, pero lo que mas asustaba era el echo de que se viera tan tranquilo, tan frió, la mirada de un demonio sanguinario.

Sacudió la cabeza, no se dejaría intimidar tan pronto. Recobrando la confianza sonrió altaneramente. Después de todo con su mejor hombre no seria problema.-y que es lo que quieres, Zoro?-al mencionar su nombre se percibió un ligero toque de desprecio.

-Eso tu lo sabes bien Kagi.-respondió el espadachín en el mismo tono.

-Ah si?-Kagi miro a Luffy, este se puso de pie y salto del barco, deteniéndose frente al que era su primer oficial.-Pues porque no se lo preguntas a el?

Luffy alzo la vista, que la había tenido baja todo este tiempo. Sus ojos oscuros se iluminaban brevemente por un resplandor violáceo.-Luffy, acábalo, y que esta vez sea definitivo.-ordeno Kagi en un pequeño murmullo que apenas si el espadachín pudo percibir.

Zoro vio claramente como un pequeño resplandor aparecía en sus ojos, y su rostro empezaba a demostrar odio. Antes de que pudiera hace un movimiento el chico ya le estaba atacando, tuvo que cubrirse con el lado sin filo de sus katanas. Los puños del el chocaron contra el metal.

-Luffy, escúchame...-susurro Zoro, aprovechando que lo tenia tan cerca, el otro trataba de desviar las espadas, ambos teniendo que esforzarse por mantener parejos.-... se que estas ahí Luffy, tienes que pelear contra ese hechizo, se que tu puedes hacerlo...

Luffy gruño y le empuyo, ambos retrocedieron y el chico volvió a atacar. Zoro se cubría de los golpes del chico con las katanas, tratando de racionalizar con el. Pero el no parecía escucharlo.

-Luffy...-observo el semblante del chico y suspiro.-... perdóname.-y sin otro remedio respondió, usando sus tres espadas logro hacer un corte en el pecho del chico y lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared.

El chico salió de los escombros, algo agitado y hasta sorprendido, como si de verdad no hubiese esperado que lo atacase. Zora se detuvo ante el, con una postura imponente.-Si tengo que pelear contra ti, si tengo que vencerte para salvarte, entonces no dudes en que lo haré Luffy. Porque estaría dispuesto a todo para evitar que te conviertas en algo que no quieres ser.-dijo Zoro firmemente, alzando las espadas, señalándolo.

El muchacho se incorporo completamente, sin dejar de observar al espadachín. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar. En aquella tensión un lejano chillido de un pájaro se escucho, eso fue la señal. Ambos se atacaron mutuamente. Luffy golpeando con sus puños, algunos esquivados o bloqueados y otros dando en el cuerpo del peliverde. Este a su vez blandía con agilidad las katanas, sin contenerse, provocando mas de un corte en el cuerpo del chico de goma.

Ambos peleaban con todas sus fuerzas. Poniendo todo su espíritu en cada ataque, en cada movimiento. Zoro en un momento había logrado situarse detrás del pelinegro y corrió hacia este, que apenas si se dio la vuelta.-Oni Giri!-grito Zoro y golpeo a Luffy, lanzándolo lejos.

Se acerco al lugar donde había caído el chico. Estaba tendido de espaldas, parecía inconsciente. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos y le asesto un puñetazo al espadachín. Zoro se llevo un brazo al costado adolorido, apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos. Luffy aprovecho el momento y le golpeo numerosas veces. Cerro el puño con fuerza y con un gancho golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen de Zoro.

El peliaverde gimió, le había dado en sus heridas. Luffy se aparto a un costado y cayo al suelo, apenas si pudiendo respirar. La mujer, que había estado mirando todo en silencio, sonrió.-Ahora Luffy, acábalo de una vez por todas.

El chico se inclino sobre Zoro, dispuesto a dar el golpe final. Zoro lo miro un momento, recuperando el aliento.-Es...espera... antes de que termines...-Luffy se quedo quieto, esperando las palabras que le quería decir.-... quiero decirte que lo siento... siento haberte gritado aquella otra vez... de verdad no quise decirte esas cosas Luffy...

El semblante del muchacho se ablando, sorprendido de escuchar esas palabras.-Tu eres... la mejor persona que alguna vez haya conocido... y me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado Luffy... jamás fui tan feliz que cuando estuvimos juntos...

Luffy escuchaba cada palabra, y algo se movió en el fondo de su alma. Empezando a reaccionar sobre todo lo que sucedía. Temblando levemente y con la garganta oprimida. Poco a poco sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.-Zoro...-murmuro apenas perceptiblemente.

Kagi se estaba enojando por la inacción de Luffy.-Que no ves que todas esas cosas son mentiras para engañarte?! Que esperas?! Termínalo ahora! Te lo ordeno!

La mujer uso todo su poder para tratar de tener control sobre Luffy, este cerro con fuerza los ojos, queriendo remitirse a su fuerza, pero era demasiado doloroso. Levanto la mano, cerrándola en forma de puño. Esta temblaba, su resistencia mental se estaba desmoronando. Estaba preparado para dar el ultimo golpe sobre la persona mas importante para el.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que había logrado llegar hasta la conciencia del chico. Aun tenia oportunidad de salvarlo... Rogando a Dios que lo ayudara, lo arriesgo todo.-...si tengo que morir... me da gusto que sea por tu mano... porque no quiero vivir si no es contigo Luffy...-murmuro Zoro cerrando los ojos, dejando su vida en las manos de Luffy.

El ruido seco se escucho.

Zoro no abrió los ojos, esperando el ultimo golpe. Pero en vez de eso sintió algo húmedo que cayo en su mejilla. Lentamente entreabrió un ojo, y vio como el puño de Luffy al costado de su cabeza. Se volvió hacia el chico, el aliento se le escapo. El chico estaba encorvado hacia el, mirándolo lastimosamente con lagrimas que caía por su mejillas.

-Lo... siento... Zoro... no... puedo...-murmuro con la voz quebrada.

El espadachín quiso limpiar las lagrimas en su rostro. Se veía tan mal, como si estuviera quebrado. Pero su expresión cambio a una de dolor. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y grito.

-Estúpido! Te dije que lo mataras!-grito la mujer furiosa. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Queriendo destruir mentalmente al chico de goma.-Maldito estúpido! Voy a volverlos locos a ti y a tu amigo!

Luffy seguía gritando, sintiendo como si su cabeza se rompiera, todo a su alrededor se volvía extraño, irreal. De seguir así se volvería loco.

Pero una voz que le pareció lejana, le llamaba.

-Luffy! Pelea! Yo se que puedes ganarle!

-Zoro...-susurro el moreno reaccionando. Dándose cuanta de que Zoro siempre estaría de su lado. Con ese pensamiento reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba, para un ultimo golpe.-Gomu Gomu no mi!

Estirando ambos brazos, los lanzo hacia la mujer, haciendo un gran impacto a su pies, la chica no pudo evitar ser despedida por los aires a causa de la fuerza del golpe. Se estrello contra un deposito de cajas, quedando inconsciente, y con eso rompiendo el lazo psíquico con Luffy.

El muchacho jadeaba, pero percibiendo que volvía su estabilidad mental. Un par de pasos se encaminaron hacia el desde atrás. El se dio media vuelta, encontrando a su primer oficial que lo observaba con gesto preocupado. El solo le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.-Zo... ro...

Pero estaba tan exhausto que no pudo articular mas. Sintiéndose desfallecer, se dejo caer de espaldas. En su inconciencia apenas percibió como era atrapado por dos fuertes brazos.

El espadachín había alcanzado a sostener al chico en cuanto noto que este estaba por desmayarse. Iba a llamarlo pero por la leve sonrisa que vio en la cara de Luffy supo que el se había quedado dormido.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza. Dejo salir una media sonrisa, permitiéndose pasar una mano por el negro pelo del mas joven y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de este. Todo estaba bien al fin. Se incorporo con el chico en sus brazos, ya era hora de volver con el resto de la tripulación.

Detrás de el se escucho un ruido, pero no se dio vuelta.

-Volveré por el, sabes?-dijo Kagi un poco adolorida por la caída.-Volveré y haré que su corazón se vuelva negro como las tinieblas, y esa vez será irreversible.-se rió la mujer.

-Entonces no me alejare de su lado para que nunca vuelvas a tocarlo.-murmuro con tranquilidad.-Si alguna vez llego a verte de nuevo...-se volvió a mirarla por sobre su hombro, Kagi quedo paralizada por la gélida mirada que el espadachín le dirigió-... te juro que no te voy a tener ninguna compasión...

Kagi no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento, aquella mirada transmitía tal fuerza que paralizaría al mas valiente de los hombres. Ella supo que esas palabras eran mas que una advertencia, eran una promesa que nunca seria olvidada. Solo pudo caer en sus rodillas cuando ellos dos se alejaban.

Continuara...

Y si, el próximo será el ultimo capitulo T.T ya se acabo tan pronto. Veremos que le va a suceder a esos dos. Así que apúrense que es la ultima vez que contesto a sus comentarios.

Esto es para la gente considerada que me dio la info de Kuina, muchas gracias de verdad, les dejo esta dirección que tiene unos cuantos doujinshis chistosos de One Piece, es muy buena dibujando la que publica, les mandaría imágenes pero no tengo sus direcciones así que visiten esta pagina que se las recomiendo:

http:// vtophya . deviantart . com

solo tienen que borrar los espacios, ojala las disfruten n.n

http:// groups . msn . com / OnePieceMangav-2 /

y esta es para el manga original de One Piece, esta en ingles pero es mejor que nada n.n, llega hasta el capitulo 480 asi que es bastante para leer n-n

Ahora los reviews:

**Hanasaki-kawaii: **que bueno que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y si la simbología era fácil n.nU tampoco la hice tan complicada. Bueno yo también espero actualizar el capitulo que sigue, te mando ánimos a ti también por dejarme el comentario n-n y mucha suerte si llegas a venir acá a la argentina, igual no te perdes de mucho XD See you.

**Himechi: **gracias por comentar n0n acá lo sigo.

**Vale de Sanji: **Si ya se que no toda la culpa es de Zoro, pero el también merece sufrir ò.ó wakawakawaka... pero ya resolvió las cosas como tenia que ser. Me alegra muchisisisimo que te guste tanto mi fic eso es muy halagador, y si, ya no tengo problemas en subir los capis a la compu. Tranqui que los estudios no me impedirán que continué escribiendo. Nos vemos.

**Skayla: **si pobre Zorito pero era necesario que sufriera para que entendiera lo que sentía por el tan querido chico de goma, espero haber resuelto tu duda que Tanto te carcomía las entrañas jeje n.n tu también te cuidas y hasta la próxima.

Esto es todo, espero actualizar pronto y espero sus sugerencias para el ultimo capitulo, si quieren lemon ¬u¬... no lo se, talvez si me siento inspirada.

Nos vemos en el ultimo capi.

See you later n0n


End file.
